The Sory-Ram Trilogy, Part 1: Putting It Together
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Sam realizes he has feelings for Rory, but finds out too late that the Irish boy has already accepted a date from the one person that won't stop until he gets what he wants, even if it involves taking drastic measures. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Welcome to my newest fanfiction, _Putting It Together_, a slash fic of Ram/Sory (aka Rory and Sam). The idea came to me upon this year's Christmas episode (which is the best episode of Season 3 so far), and also because I just finished _The Kory-Rurt Trilogy_ and I wanted to write something new. Besides, Rory's my new favorite Gleek, so lots of stories about him.

* * *

><p>As Christmas came and gone, and Rory Flanagan's family sent him a card expressing their apologies about not being able to visit him in America, Rory's "Christmas sponsor" and fellow Glee clubber Sam Evans consoled him.<p>

"You know they wanted to come, buddy. Plane tickets are expensive these days," Sam said, putting an arm around Rory, who snuggled up against the bigger boy. Sam looked down at Rory, who was shaking; he grabbed a blanket and put it over him. "You're gonna be okay, Rory."

"Thanks, Sam, for everything you've done for me," Rory said, turning to face Sam, who smiled. Rory saw Sam in a new light at this point and took the chance; he leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away, Rory didn't read what exactly was processing through Sam's mind. Sam blinked, lay Rory down on his sleeping bag, and left the room.

'_What did I do? Does he not like me anymore?_' Rory's thoughts were revolving around in his head. He soon fell asleep, thoughts about Sam still spinning.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was caught off guard by Rory's kiss and didn't know how to feel about it. Sam thought Rory was a cool guy and everything, but his feelings for Mercedes were conflicting with those he felt for Rory. Sometimes he thought about Rory as the kind of guy he'd want to be around all the time; although he had only met Rory about a month ago, he had found interest in the younger boy. It was a hard decision: the girl he had spent all summer with or the guy who made his feelings for him very clear. Sam sighed and went to bed; he looked over at Rory when he lied down and saw Rory snoring softly, which made him smile. He had no idea what he wanted anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I know it's a super short chapter; I just wanted to get it going.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sam awoke, saw that it was actually half past noon, and saw that Rory had already disappeared. There was a note left on his sleeping bag that read:

"Sam,

I'm sorry about kissing you last night. Hope you don't hate me. I've gone out to hang out with Kurt and Blaine. See you later.

Rory"

Sam felt a jolt of guilt when Rory said that he hoped Sam didn't hate him. He _didn't_ hate him; he was just surprised by the kiss; what Sam realized in his dreams was that he liked it when Rory kissed him and he wanted to kiss him back. He dressed quickly and caught a bus to Lima, where he went straight to the Lima Bean, figuring he'd find Rory there with Kurt and Blaine. Standing outside in the snow, he indeed saw Kurt, Blaine, and Rory, but there was another guy there, a tall, blonde guy wearing a blazer. Sam immediately recognized the blazer as the same kind Blaine wore the year before when he was at Dalton Academy. He saw the guy talking animatedly with Rory, who was smiling and laughing. At that moment, Rory happened to look over and see Sam at the window; he turned red and looked away. Blaine waved Sam to come in.

"Hey, Sam, what's going on?" Blaine asked as Sam joined the table.

"Not much, just walking around," Sam replied absently, sitting down.

"This is Sebastian Smythe, he's a Warbler," Blaine said, indicating the other boy.

"So this is the Sam everyone's talking about?" Sebastian asked, extending his hand. Sam shook the boy's hand and glanced at Rory, who was looking at the table.

"Rory, can I talk to you for a second outside?" Sam asked. Rory looked up and nodded, standing up and following Sam outside.

"Dude, I'm really sorry about last night. You just caught me off-guard. I don't hate you, Rory. In fact, I like you…a lot," Sam said, taking Rory's hand and squeezing it. "Please, Rory, listen to me when I say I want to be with you. Forget everyone else, I just want you." Sam saw tears brim Rory's eyes and, for a second, believed he'd said the wrong thing, but Rory smiled.

"Thank you, Sam, but I already accepted a date," he replied.

"Who got you?" Sam asked, feeling like he was going to collapse.

"Sebastian; he asked me to the movies tonight," Rory explained. "It's my first date in America and he's really nice. If it doesn't go well, we can go out, okay?" Sam nodded, feeling like he was going to start crying. Rory walked back into the Lima Bean and Sam looked in from outside and what he saw angered him; he saw Sebastian smirk in the same evil way he used to see Santana do when she was planning something treacherous.

* * *

><p>Sam received a call a few hours later from Kurt. He was lying on his bed, pillow over his face so no one would see the tears that were threatening to spill out.<p>

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Sam? Are you there?" Kurt's voice asked.

"What is it, Kurt?" Sam sat up, running his arm over his eyes.

"I know what you saw today," he replied. "Sebastian's smirk that he thought no one could see. He's planning to take advantage of Rory, I recognize that smirk, it's just like…"

"Santana's, when she's going to do something evil," Sam finished Kurt's sentence. "Kurt, I'm in love with Rory and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know. I'm the same with Blaine, and Blaine knows about Sebastian's plot, but we didn't want to hurt Rory. He kept going on about this being his first date in America and we couldn't bear to tell him," Kurt said. "You want to join Blaine and me?" he asked suddenly.

"Where are you?" Sam inquired.

"Lima Cinemas; we're spying on Sebastian and Rory, making sure that son of a bitch doesn't try anything," Kurt clarified.

"I'm on my way," Sam said, hanging up and leaving the house almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam got to the theater before the film – _A Christmas Story_ – ended; he ran up to the balcony and found Kurt and Blaine sitting in front, looking down.

"Hey, guys," he said as he sat down.

"They're right below us," Kurt whispered. "And that filthy whore's planting the moves on Rory." Sam looked over the rail to see Sebastian putting his arm around Rory, which greatly irritated him.

"Damn it. We have to do something. I don't know what I'll do if Rory ends up with him," Sam muttered.

"Oh God, Sam, don't look now," Blaine interrupted Sam's thoughts. Sam had to look and what he saw he regretted immediately: Sebastian had just kissed Rory. Sam slammed his hand against the rail and took a deep breath.

"Shit! Now what am I gonna do?" he asked. Kurt and Blaine looked sympathetic as Sam sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Wait, this is too fast. I don't know you yet," Rory's voice said in a slur. Sam looked up at this, noting the way Rory was speaking; Kurt was looking over the rail and Blaine was texting someone.

"Kurt, did you hear how Rory was speaking?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded, looking angry. "That son of a bitch got him drunk! I am gonna fucking kill him!"

"Come on, Rory, baby, you know you want this," Sebastian replied in a seductive voice. Just his tone of voice made Sam snap and he rushed downstairs to the main aisle, Kurt and Blaine right behind him.

"Take your hands off of him!" Sam ordered, walking into the empty theater. Sebastian and Rory spun around startled; Rory's eyes were a little off-center. "Rory, I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back, but I will not let _him_ do anything," he said, now beyond pissed.

"Back up, dude, and calm down. He was just getting into it," Sebastian said smoothly, getting up and walking over to Sam, who took the chance to punch him in the face. "Son of a bitch, you broke my nose!" he said from the floor.

"I can and will break more than that. Just look at him, look what you've done," Sam snarled, taking Rory's hand and leading him out of the theater. The last thing Sam heard was Kurt make a probably snarky comment and Blaine chuckled.

* * *

><p>The bus ride home was silent, except for Rory coughing every few minutes; Sam held his hand the whole way and wouldn't let go. The two walked up to the house; Rory broke free of Sam's grip and looked at him.<p>

"Sam, I don't know what to say," he slurred.

"I'm sorry I ruined your first date, but that guy is bad news. Kurt and Blaine know about what he's done; he tried to break them up before. I just wanted to protect you, Rory," Sam said. "I love you and you're all I want." What Rory could see in Sam's eyes was that he meant what he said and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Sam," Rory said, falling against Sam. Sam took the smaller boy around the waist and kissed him. They stood outside in the cold like that for a while, and then went into the house to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up and found Rory snuggled against him. He grinned and shook Rory awake.<p>

"Wha's goin' on?" Rory mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Morning, baby," Sam replied, tousling Rory's hair. "What should we do today?" Rory rubbed his eyes and sat up; he looked down to see his bare chest, and then over at Sam's muscled body.

"Did we?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Well, I came to America to lose my virginity and looks like I did."

"You were a virgin?" Sam asked. Rory nodded and slumped back against the pillows. "Wow, you didn't act like one."

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember is Sebastian giving me a drink; he said it was a Coke."

"That asshole got you drunk. And I punched him in the face for it," Sam replied. His phone suddenly vibrated; it was Kurt. The text asked if Rory was okay; Sam replied with a smiley face emoticon. "Are you feeling all right?" Sam asked, looking at Rory, whose hands were over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to murder Sebastian now," Rory admitted.

"Join the club," Sam muttered.

"Do you think he was going to…?" Rory started to ask, but Sam covered his mouth.

"Don't even think about that. He will never touch you again. Now, come on, get up, we're going to meet up with Kurt and Blaine at Kurt's dad's mechanic shop," Sam said, getting up and putting on a sweater.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Yes, we all want to murder Sebastian…and after the next chapter, you will want to make him suffer – and you will probably want to murder me for writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Rory caught a bus to Lima and it stopped right in front of Hummel Tire and Lube, where Kurt and Blaine were waiting.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Blaine asked; the four boys were walking down the street just talking and laughing.

"We're going nowhere near the Lima Bean for a while," Kurt remarked. "That jack-off hangs out there all the time."

What the boys didn't know was that Sebastian was actually in a Prius following them. He intended to get Rory for himself and get revenge on Sam for breaking his nose, which his nurse fixed in a heartbeat, but it was the fact that it happened. He followed the group to BreadstiX and loitered behind the restaurant, waiting for his chance. That moment came when Rory went to the bathroom and Sebastian slipped in behind him.

"Hello, Rory," he said. Rory froze and didn't say anything as Sebastian came up behind him and placed his hand on Rory's chest. Rory whimpered as the hand moved down to his belt.

"W-what do y-you want?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"You know what I want, Rory, I want you," Sebastian whispered into his ear, hand busy unbuckling Rory's jeans.

"Please, Sebastian, please don't," Rory moaned, gently trying to pull Sebastian's hand from his pants, but the older boy was stronger, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back.

"Don't fight it, Rory. If you fight it, it'll hurt; if you're relaxed, it won't hurt a bit, I promise," Sebastian said, pulling down Rory's jeans. "Now don't make a sound," he said, dragging Rory into the stall and bending him over the toilet. He unbuckled his own jeans and pulled them down; spitting into his hand, he rubbed his dick and pushed himself into Rory's anus, which made the younger boy squeak. "Remember, not a sound," Sebastian snarled. He thrust into Rory while Rory tried to struggle away, but Sebastian simply covered Rory's mouth and pulled him back.

What seemed like hours to Rory, but only a few minutes later, Sebastian released him. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," he muttered into his ear. Rory slumped against the toilet and started to cry. "See you soon, Rory," Sebastian said, pulling up his pants and leaving.

* * *

><p>Rory got up, washed his hands and face, and left the bathroom. He walked directly out the front door with Sam right behind him.<p>

"Rory, baby, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking anxious. Rory nodded and looked at Sam.

"Can we go home?" he asked softly; Sam nodded, took his hand, and walked to the bus stop. Rory did everything he could to keep from crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Another short chapter, but an intense one. Writing the rape scene really hurt to even go into detail. I love Rory so much and I hate Sebastian so much, so it kinda balances out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory went off to his sleeping bag once he and Sam returned home. Sam knew something was going on and he intended to find out, but Rory had zipped the sleeping bag almost closed, and Sam felt it best to leave him alone for the time being. He began to worry even more when he heard stifled sobs coming from the bag.

"Baby, are you okay?" Sam asked, sitting down on his bed and tapping the sleeping bag. All he got in response was a few muffled cries and silence. He unzipped the bag and found Rory in the fetal position, tears daubing the boy's delicate face. "Okay, something happened at BreadstiX, tell me what happened, please, Rory," he said.

"He said he'd kill me if I told," Rory whispered.

"Who did? Sebastian?" Sam asked, although he already had a pretty good guess it was. Rory nodded and Sam gripped the bed handle. "What did he do, Rory? I will ensure that he never, ever touches you again. Please tell me what he did."

"He caught me in the bathroom, he pulled my pants down, and then he did things to me," Rory sobbed, letting all the tears fall. Sam had a bad feeling on what those things were and was now ready to brutally murder Sebastian. Rory buried his face into Sam's lap; Sam stroked Rory's hair as he thought about Sebastian and what he was going to do when he saw him next. "I swear to God, I am going to make sure that he never sees the light of day again. When someone messes with my friends, they're messing with me." Sam tried to keep his voice steady. "Rory, we're going out. I'm getting a confession out of him, and then he is going to jail for a long fucking time." Rory was hesitant to leave, but when he saw the determined look on Sam's face, he followed obediently.

* * *

><p>Catching a bus to Lima was easy, but finding Sebastian proved to be even easier. Sam's first notion was to go straight to Dalton Academy, where they met two boys who were making out in the grass. The black-haired boy told Sam that Sebastian was inside, practicing his solo for Regionals. Sam didn't want Rory to witness what he was going to do, so he left him with the two boys, who introduced themselves as Nick and Jeff. Sam found Sebastian singing in the lounge; before entering, he switched on the tape recorder he'd stashed in his pocket.<p>

"You sick son of a bitch," he said. Sebastian turned and smirked when he saw Sam.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"How dare you and to an innocent guy like Rory," Sam snapped, advancing on Sebastian. Sebastian's smirk disappeared as he realized that that little leprechaun did tell.

"I told that little mick to keep his trap shut or I'd kill him. Looks like I have to." Sebastian started to leave the room, but Sam grabbed his collar and threw him against a couch. "Whoa, watch the hair, dude," he said, running a hand through his hair. Sam slapped Sebastian across the face and grabbed his blazer, pinning him to the couch.

"What did you do to Rory?" Sam snarled.

"I deflowered your little pixie boy. He struggled, but I'm stronger than him, obviously," he sneered. "As if you could've done it yourself, I doubt it." Sebastian looked at Sam, who had just started to grin. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I can put you away for a long time," Sam explained, continuing to grin.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, now turning pale.

"You just wait," Sam said as he left the room and running outside, where he saw Rory chatting animatedly with Nick and Jeff. "Come on, you can hang out with them another time. Thanks for watching him, guys!" He grabbed Rory by the hand; Rory waved to Nick and Jeff, who waved back before resuming their makeout session.

* * *

><p>"Rory, I got it. That idiot just admitted it, right on the spot. And I got it all on tape," Sam said triumphantly. "<em>I deflowered your little pixie boy. He struggled, but I'm stronger than him, obviously. As if you could've done it yourself, I doubt it<em>," came from the recorder. "And now we go straight to the cops," he said, removing the tape and placing it in his shirt pocket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Well, because I love you all for your reviews, I give you another chapter for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Rory walked into the police station and went straight to the sheriff's office; Sam pulled the tape from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Sheriff Falcone.

"My name is Sam Evans and this is my boyfriend, Rory Flanagan. This guy, if you listen to this tape, raped Rory," he indicated Rory, "and I want him put away," Sam said to a confused-looking sheriff.

"Well, Mr. Evans," the sheriff said after heating the tape, "do you have the perpetrator's name?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Sam answered promptly.

"Dalton Academy Warbler Sebastian Smythe?" the sheriff asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rory asked.

"Not only am I the sheriff, I am also the director at Dalton Academy, and Sebastian is one of our best students. I don't think he would do such a terrible thing," Falcone said.

"But you heard his voice!" Sam said. "He's the only one we know foul enough to do something like this."

"Mr. Evans, a tape recording is not enough to take one into custody," Falcone clarified.

"Damn it! I will do anything to make him pay for hurting my boyfriend, even if it means risking my own neck," Sam snapped, and then leaving the room. Rory stood still for a second, and turned to Falcone.

"Sheriff, I've never lied. I was raped by Sebastian Smythe; he forced me into the stall at BreadstiX and violated me; the only thing incorrect on that tape is that he "deflowered me", Sam did that," Rory said before chasing after Sam.

* * *

><p>"That monster's not gonna get away with this," Sam said as he was pacing outside the police station. "There's got to be some way to prove that he…did stuff to you." Sam sat down on a bench and buried his face in his hands. Rory suddenly came up with something, a risky idea but still an idea.<p>

"Hey, Sam," he said and Sam looked up. "Why don't I trick Sebastian into thinking he can do stuff to me and you videotape it?"

"Rory, that is most the genius idea ever, but I don't want him to hurt you." Sam liked the idea, but disliked the fact that Sebastian could really hurt Rory. "Can you promise me that if anything goes wrong that I can come in and beat the shit out of him, please?" Rory nodded and kissed Sam.

* * *

><p>The boys traveled back to Dalton Academy and found Nick and Jeff still making out in the grass.<p>

"God, how long have you two been there?" Sam asked.

"A couple hours, but you know, we love each other so much, so it doesn't really matter," Nick replied. "Why did you come back?"

"I'm here to prove that I was right, that Sebastian is a bastard," Sam explained.

"Oh, Nick and I already know he's a bastard, a violent one at that. Why, what'd he do?" Jeff asked.

Sam bent down and whispered in Jeff's ear, who in turn whispered it to Nick. Both boys looked up at Sam with worry evident in their eyes.

"You already know he's not a nice guy, but, thing is, guys, Sebastian's one of those people who can and will do something drastic when under pressure…or really turned on," Nick said and Jeff nodded.

"You see this bruise on my temple here." Jeff pointed to his left temple where Sam saw a bluish-black mark. "Sebastian did that after I was messing around with Nick during Warblers rehearsal."

"He hits you guys?" Sam was stunned.

"Yeah, he thinks we're all scared of him. We're not, just a little paranoid about what he's liable to do next," Nick said.

"I got his confession on raping poor Rory on tape and we went to the sheriff," Sam started to say but Jeff cut him off.

"And you found out the sheriff is the school director, right?" Sam nodded at this. "Yeah, that's kind of a letdown, 'cause once one of the other guys tried to report Sebastian for hitting us, well, Falcone didn't listen and Sebastian broke the guy's arm; Falcone just dismissed it as that the guy fell. Sebastian is really violent and no one has any idea what's going on in that insane mind of his. By the way, Rory was here a minute ago, where'd he go?"

"Oh, shit!" Sam ran into the school where he found Sebastian holding Rory by his neck against the lounge room wall.

"You told your boyfriend after I explicitly warned you not to tell anyone?" Sebastian hissed to a shivering Rory. "I'm talking to you, you fucking leprechaun." Sebastian slammed Rory against the wall. Rory nodded and started to say something, but Sebastian gripped his neck tighter. "I told you that I'd kill you if you told, and now I have to." Sebastian raised his fist to punch Rory, but Sam tackled him to the floor. Nick and Jeff had followed Sam into the school and hurried to comfort Rory as he was released.

Sam was on the ground, trying to punch every bit of Sebastian he could when the boy pushed him off. Two other Warblers ran in and held Sam back as Sebastian dusted himself off.

"So you've come back to protect your little pixie boy?" he sneered as Sam struggled against the two boys holding him.

"Fuck you, you psychopath," Sam snapped, but Sebastian merely laughed and walked over to Rory; shoving Nick and Jeff out of the way, he grabbed Rory and threw the smaller boy onto the couch. "No, Rory!" Sam yelled.

"This time, I'll make you watch your boyfriend suffer," Sebastian mocked, turning Rory onto his stomach and pulling down his pants.

"Please don't!" Sam begged, nearing tears. "Please!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sebastian, you stop right there." Sam looked up at the sound of Nick's voice; he was holding his phone up. "I'm videotaping everything you do and we'll show Falcone exactly what you've been doing to us."

"Duval, put the phone down right now," Sebastian snarled, looking over at Nick.

"No way, dude. I'm taking a stand. All you do is belittle us like we're nothing, just because you're the lead doesn't mean you can shit all over the rest of us. Hitting my boyfriend is one thing, but making another guy watch as you rape his boyfriend, I don't fucking think so." Nick held his phone as he walked towards Sebastian, who had let go of Rory. Sebastian smacked the phone out of Nick's hand and grabbed the black-haired boy.

Jeff snatched the phone and kept recording as Sebastian pinned Nick to the wall. "You don't scare me, Nick, so don't even try. I've got the whole school on my side, they'll never believe you. I should break your face right here and now for daring to challenge me."

"Like Sam said, fuck you. You're a psychopath; no wonder your parents sent you here." Nick seemed to have struck a chord as Sebastian froze. Everyone in the room fell silent; all were staring at either Sebastian or Nick.

"You don't know shit, Nick, so keep your mouth shut," Sebastian snapped as he regained his composure.

"Your parents sent you here to straighten you out, so you would lose all the insanity and be a regular guy; I overheard them talking to Falcone. That obviously didn't happen because you're a bigger douche than you were when you arrived," Nick continued. "I remember your first day; you were all quiet and shy until Jeff and I volunteered to show you around. We didn't believe that you were crazy because you didn't come off as crazy. It wasn't until you became lead Warbler that you showed off the entire psycho, pushing us all around and abusing us. You think we're scared of you, we're not."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Falcone had just walked in. He saw the Evans boy being held by two Warblers, Sebastian holding Nick against the wall, Jeff holding a cell phone, and the Irish boy up against the couch with his pants down. Sebastian immediately released Nick and pushed his hair back.

"Hi, Mr. Falcone, sir, we're just hanging out," he said in a mock-friendly voice.

"Sebastian, the Evans boy and that Irish boy," Falcone nodded at Rory, "came to me today and told me that you raped the Irish boy. I didn't believe them because I knew you would never do such a thing. What I see here right now tells me that this is most likely true. Explain now."

"Mr. Falcone, I wouldn't violate a foreigner, I'm better than that," Sebastian said quickly.

"Mr. Falcone, if I may?" Nick asked, taking the phone from Jeff and handing it to the director, who watched the video.

"Sebastian, I'm going to have to take you in, but hold on a minute. Jeff, come here." Jeff walked cautiously towards the director. "Show me where Sebastian hit you." Jeff indicated his left temple and Falcone gently touched the bruise, making Jeff wince. "Okay, come, Sebastian. And, boys, let him go." The two Warblers let go of Sam and Sebastian followed Falcone.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Rory?" Sam asked as they walked out the front door followed by Nick and Jeff. Rory nodded, wiped his eyes, and snuggled closer to Sam. "Hey, Nick. Thanks for stopping him," Sam said, shaking Nick's hand.<p>

"Don't worry about it. I've been meaning to tell him off for a while now." Nick shrugged it off but smiled softly. "I'm glad you're both okay too. I figured you two were cool, although you're in a different Glee club," he said this last part with a wink. "That's right, Sam, I recognize you from that Glee club at McKinley. You only won Regionals with those original songs but we had Kurt and Blaine then. We miss them a lot. Will you bring them by sometime?" Sam nodded and embraced Nick and Jeff.

"Thanks again, dude," Sam said to Nick, taking Rory's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Aw, cuteness.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this surprise you have for us?" Kurt demanded as Sam and Rory took him and Blaine by blindfold on a bus trip the next day.

"Just listen to us and you'll find out," Sam said. The Warblers (sans Sebastian) were assembled out front as Sam and Rory lead Kurt and Blaine towards the school.

"_Strumming my faith with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly_

_With his song_…"

Kurt and Blaine were released of their blindfolds and looked overjoyed as they joined the Warblers for the remainder of the song:

"_I heard he sang a good song_

_I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see him to listen for a while_

_And there he was, this young boy_

_A stranger to my eyes_

"_Strumming my faith with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly_

_With his song_

"_I felt all flushed with fever_

_Embarrassed by the crowd_

_I found all his letters and read each one out loud_

_I pray that he will finish_

_But he just kept right on_

"_Strumming my faith with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly_

_With his song_."

"How are you two?" Nick hugged Kurt and Blaine.

"We're still together and totally in love. What about you and Jeff?" Blaine replied. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and spun him around.

"Oh yeah, it's good. Guess what we did last weekend?" Nick stage whispered, raising his eyebrows as Jeff nudged him.

"Why don't tell him all our secrets, Nick?" Jeff joked.

"Baby, you know I love you and I'm never gonna break up with you, right?" Jeff nodded and kissed Nick.

"Well, we should catch up over a cup of coffee," Jeff said to Kurt and Blaine. "Sam and Rory, will you join us?" Rory looked at Sam and smiled.

"He is gone and I don't think we'll be troubled by him anymore," Sam said, smiling back. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I'm so glad you all left reviews; reviews make me so happy I get hyper. Thank you for reading and get ready for Part 2: _If We Hold On Together_.


End file.
